Communication technologies that link electronic devices in a networked fashion are well known. Examples of communication networks include wired packet data networks, wireless packet data networks, wired telephone networks, wireless telephone networks, and satellite communication networks, among other networks. These communication networks typically include a network infrastructure that services a plurality of client devices. The Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) is probably the best-known communication network that has been in existence for many years. The Internet is another well-known example of a communication network that has also been in existence for a number of years. These communication networks enable client devices to communicate with each other on a global basis. Wired Local Area Networks (LANs), e.g., Ethernets, are also quite common and support communications between networked computers and other devices within a serviced area. LANs also often link serviced devices to Wide Area Networks and the Internet. Each of these networks is generally considered a “wired” network, even though some of these networks, e.g., the PSTN, may include some transmission paths that are serviced by wireless links.
Wireless networks have been in existence for a relatively shorter period. Cellular telephone networks, wireless LANs (WLANs), and satellite communication networks, among others, are examples of wireless networks. Relatively common forms of WLANs are IEEE 802.11(a) networks, IEEE 802.11(b) networks, and IEEE 802.11(g) networks, referred to jointly as “IEEE 802.11 networks.” In a typical IEEE 802.11 network, a wired backbone network couples to a plurality of Wireless Access Points (WAPs), each of which supports wireless communications with computers and other wireless terminals that include compatible wireless interfaces within a serviced area. The wired backbone network couples the WAPs of the IEEE 802.11 network to other networks, both wired and wireless, and allows serviced wireless terminals to communicate with devices external to the IEEE 802.11 network.
WLANs provide significant advantages when servicing portable devices such as portable computers, portable data terminals, and other devices that are not typically stationary and able to access a wired LAN connection. However, WLANs provide relatively low data rate service as compared to wired LANs, e.g., IEEE 802.3 networks. Currently deployed wired networks provide up to one Gigabit/second bandwidth and relatively soon, wired networks will provide up to 10 Gigabit/second bandwidths. However, because of their advantages in servicing portable devices, WLANs are often deployed so that they support wireless communications in a service area that overlays with the service area of a wired network. In such installations, devices that are primarily stationary, e.g., desktop computers, couple to the wired LAN while devices that are primarily mobile, e.g., laptop computers, couple to the WLAN. The laptop computer, however, may also have a wired LAN connection that it uses when docked to obtain relatively higher bandwidth service.
When a decision is initially made to install a WLAN in a premises, the WLAN must first be engineered. In such engineering, the lay out of the premises, e.g., warehouse, office space, campus environment, etc. is first considered. In most installations, wireless coverage is desired across all areas of the premises. The deployment of the WAPs within the premises is the most critical step in the WLAN engineering. Because the conductance of Radio Frequency (RF) transmissions through building walls and other obstacles in the premises is dependent upon respective structure, the structural aspects of the premises must be carefully considered when determining WAP placement. However, most WAP placement decisions are subjectively made, based upon the care and experience level of the installer.
During the initial WLAN installation, the WAP placement is fixed. Thus, the WAP placement cannot address changes in the topology and structure of the premises. Such changes in the topology and structure may include the addition of walls, the additions of partitions, the addition of wiring that will affect propagation of RF transmissions, and other characteristics. Problems that typically result due to poor WAP placement include poor channel utilization, interference between WAPs, WAP capacity shortages, and other shortcomings. These operational problems, however, will typically only be seen as poor WLAN performance. The WLAN network installer/administrator, however, has no way of determining whether these problems are caused by equipment deficiencies, the nature of the premises, WAP placement, or lack of capacity in the WAPs.
Further problems relate to the manner in which wireless terminals access WAPs within the WLAN. Wireless terminals generally listen for a beacon from a WAP and, upon receipt of a first beacon, request attachment to the corresponding WAP. While this process is simple and results in minimal complexity it tends to overload some WAPs while not loading other WAPs, leading to poor WLAN performance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in the management of WAPs servicing a WLAN.